


ultra violet (light my way)

by goldilocks31



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:19:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,954
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldilocks31/pseuds/goldilocks31
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve can't sleep. neither can Natasha.</p>
            </blockquote>





	ultra violet (light my way)

**Author's Note:**

> a friend asked me for this. i like these two togather, they bring some comfert into each other's lives.  
> hope you enjoy!

_“Sometimes I feel like I don’t know,_

_Sometimes I feel like checking out._

_I wanna get it wrong, can’t always be strong._

_And love it won’t be long”_

Captain Steve Rogers couldn’t get that verse out of his head. Ever since Clint Barton introduced him to Bono and that song it had been playing in an endless loop inside his mind for days and no matter what he did he couldn’t get rid of it. Like it was somehow glued to his brain now and won’t come unglued. He took another sip of the beer that was in his hand and wondered what it feels like to get drunk. He never got drunk or high on anything, that ability was practically lost to him and Steve so wanted it back. Maybe then the dreams would go away and he would actually sleep the whole night without waking up drenched in cold sweat like tonight for instance and find himself wondering around the Avengers Tower until he got to the living room and slept on the couch. But tonight even sleep alluded him and Steve found himself sitting on a chair looking out into the pitch black New York night and thinking why the hell he couldn’t get that damned song out of his head. “Want some company?” Natasha’s soft voice broke him out of his reverie with a start. He hadn’t expected anyone else to be up at this hour, it was almost two a.m

 

. “Tasha? You scared me, what are you doing up?” Steve asked once he regained his senses back. “I couldn’t sleep so I thought I would take a walk to calm down. What’s your excuse?” Natasha looked at him with some curiosity in her deep blue eyes and her voice showed some concern. They were all used to Steve’s midnight roaming having found him in the morning as testament but they never found him with a beer bottle, empty or full. That was new and it was slightly concerning because this was Steve. Good old boy Steve that never touched anything that wasn’t healthy enough for him, even at the Christmas party they had a month ago he wouldn’t touch the mulled wine and drank hot apple cider instead. Natasha had good reason to be concerned. “The dreams were especially bad tonight. I can’t sleep. I woke up feeling like I had no air in my lungs and the room was closing in on me so I got out of bed and ended up here. Are you going to tell Coulson on me?” Steve was irritated, that was very not Steve. Natasha thought for a minute and said “no. I’m not going to tell Coulson on you. You wanna tell me why you’re drinking beer?” she asked in her calmest voice.

 

Steve felt a little sheepish for snapping at her like that and apologized. “I was just wondering what it feels like to get drunk. You know I practically lost that ability? I don’t get drunk or high and I was just thinking that maybe, just maybe if I could get drunk just once I could actually sleep the whole night through. This is my third beer and I think it might be working because I feel a little light headed. Is that what being drunk feels like?” he sounded so hopeful that Natasha almost didn’t have the heart to let him down. “No Steve. This is what feeling tipsy feels like. Being drunk feels like someone else is making all your decisions for you and you are just coming along for the ride. When you’re drunk you lose all control and it can be very scary or fun.” Natasha spoke from her own experiences and Steve drank in every word like it was the gospel. He always admired her from a distance she was so smart and confident. The fact that she was so beautiful it made his heart sore was an added bonus. He wondered what it would be like to kiss her on more than one occasion but he never had the courage to do anything about that feeling.

 

They were part of the same team after all and good friends to boot, kissing her would make things awkward between them and that would be bad for the team. It didn’t stop Steve from fantasying about it though. Not that it mattered anyway Natasha was way out of his league. She was so beautiful and sophisticated a corn cob like him had no chance with her. Not to mention the fact that it had literally been years since he slept with a woman, during his time in France. She was a USO girl, a bright eyed brunet from Colorado. Steve couldn’t remember her name, only that she was kind and sweet to him whenever he felt lonely. One night she came to visit him in his room at the hotel they were staying in while driving to a show in the French country side and one thing led to another and whenever they stayed in hotel rooms she would come to visit him in his room and they would have sex. It was a small comfort while being away from home and Steve really did like her but he wasn’t in love with her and he told her so. She said she wasn’t in love with him either but that he was a nice guy and she hoped that one day he’ll fall in love. They remained good friends during their time in France but then the tour ended and even though they said they would keep in touch they didn’t. Steve sometimes wondered what happened to her and if she went to college after they came back home like she said she would.  Anyway, he was always so shy around them that even if he liked someone just plucking up the courage to talk to them was an effort.

 

“Why are you so interested in getting drunk?” Natasha asked as she sat on the couch opposite him. She was dressed in a pair of loose grey pants and a sleep shirt, her auburn locks were a little messy but she was still the most beautiful woman in the world as far as Steve was concerned. He looked into her deep blue eyes and felt his heart skip a beat. He took another sip of his beer, sat it down on the coffee table and spoke. “Because for once in my life I want to lose control, for real, not pretend. I want to be able to not think and just be, I want to get it wrong and not worry about it like the fate of humanity rests on my shoulders. I want to be able to sleep an entire night without nightmares. No voices and sounds of explosions, just sleep. Once and then I’ll go back to be being Suzy cream cheese. Is that too much to ask for?” Steve spoke and his voice was full of defeat and weariness. His sky blue eyes were so full of despair that it Tasha feel like crying. She had her own demons too but not like this. Steve looked utterly drained like he was tired of fighting them and just wanted to sleep and not wake up. It broke her heart that he was so desponded. “Come here,” she said and reached out to him. He got up from his seat and joined her on the couch and Tasha wrapped her arms around him. “It’s ok. I know you’re tired and drained and you feel like if you have to live like this forever but you don’t. You can be happy Steve, no one will begrudge you that, I promise you. You don’t have to be soldier boy all the time. You have such a beautiful smile it makes my heart lighter when I see it, it lights up your whole face. Your eyes shine with it. It’s such a beautiful sight Steve. I really wish I could see it more often.” She held him tight as she spoke, mustering all the love she felt for him. His body felt so good, pressed up against her that Natasha held him a little tighter then was necessary.

 

She had fallen for this man and fallen hard, he was so different then all the others. Sure Clint was handsome and Bruce was compassionate and Tony was well, Tony but Steve was something else. Steve was a true old school gentleman, the kind that opened doors and walked a woman home at night. He didn’t fit into this world, he was just so pure. This world was harsh and cold and it wasn’t meant for someone as beautiful as Steve Rogers. Natasha often wanted to wrap him in a cocoon and protect him from what was out there but then she would remember that he’d seen things that would cause her to run screaming in terror. He might look young but he had an ancient soul and right now it was bleeding pain. Natasha wanted nothing more than to take that pain away. She pulled away from him slightly and looked into his sky blue eyes that were so sad it pained her. She felt an overwhelming need to kiss those sweet red lips of his, the ones she dreamt about at night, doing things to her body. He had strong features but he was pretty like a doll, especially when he blushed and right now he was blushing. To this day Natasha doesn’t know how that kiss happened but it did.

 

Her lips were hovering over his mouth, brushing it softly, feeling his breath on her face and then they were kissing. Gently at first, almost chaste and then something inside Tasha snapped and she licked his bottom lip with her tongue. Steve opened his mouth to her, letting her explore his mouth while his tongue grazed the roof of her mouth. That kiss was the sweetest kiss he ever received, warm and long and deep and he felt like he should pinch himself just to see that he wasn’t dreaming. Tasha pulled herself onto his lap straddling him and feeling him grow inside his pants. She was becoming more aroused as well, her wetness soaking her panties. Steve ran his hands across her back holding her close while she wrapped her arms around his neck. They broke the kiss, catching their breaths and stealing kisses as they regained their senses. “I’ve wanted to do that for so long. It was amazing.” Natasha gave him that thousand watt smile, the one that made his heart race and his head spin. “I’ve wanted to do that for a long time too. That was incredible.” Steve’s voice was soft and full of something that took a minute for Natasha to recognize as lust.

 

She was a little shocked that he could actually speak like that it made things in her body hot and tight. “Bed, now”. Her own voice was filled with such intense passion that it scared her a little but she didn’t care. This was really happening and she was going to make the most of it. “Tasha, there is nothing else on this earth that I want more then to take you to bed right now but it’s been years since the last time I had sex. I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you.” Steve said. Natasha looked at him with all the love she had. “It’s ok. I can wait. I’ve waited so long that a little longer won’t kill me, there’s nothing you could possibly do that be disappointing” she said. Something in her voice made Steve feel a little braver and he felt his heart burst with love for this woman. “No. I’m done waiting. I want this just as much as you do. I’m ready now and I want to do this before I lose my nerve.” Natasha kissed him gently and rose from his lap, reaching out her hand to him, inviting him to join her. Steve took a deep breath and took her offered hand getting up from the couch and following her to her bedroom.

 

Tasha’s room was small and cozy, decorated sparingly but tastefully. She closed the door behind then and went back to Steve, kissing him again. They broke the kiss and Tasha asked one more time if he was absolutely sure this is what he wants. “I’ve never been surer of anything in my life”, he said. Tasha reached for the hem of his shirt and removed it from his body, caressing his perfect chest as she went. The feel of her hands on him made Steve’s blood rush to his cock, he felt himself grow hard against his pants and his heart was racing. “Breath deep Steven, nothing will happen in this room unless we both want it to happen,” Tasha’s voice was warm and soothing and it helped calm his nerves a little. She continued to strip him, removing his sweat pants and leaving him in nothing but his boxer briefs. Tasha took a minute to appreciate just how perfect Steve’s body was before she took his hands in hers and put them on her waist. “Take my shirt off Steve. It’s ok, I want you to”.

 

Steve breathed a shuddered breath and took off Tasha’s shirt, revealing her perfect full breasts. “Do you want to touch them? I want you to touch them. I want to feel your mouth and tongue on them”, Tasha’s voice was thick with need and Steve obliged her, caressing her soft skin and making her shudder at his touch. He cupped her breasts in his hands and rubbed his thumbs over her nipples making them pucker under his touch. Tasha closed her eyes and sighed, Steve’s touch was feather light but it was expert. “Are you sure you only had sex once? Because this feels so good,” she said as he continued to caress her breasts. “I’m sure. I had a lot of time to fantasize about this moment.” Tasha opened her eyes and wrapped her arms round Steve’s torso pulling him even closer to her. “Then let’s make this time really count shall we?” she said with a gentle smile playing on her full perfect lips. She took his hands in hers again and put on the waist band of her pants. “It’s ok. You can take them off.” Steve removed her pants, running his hands along her smooth perfect legs, until she could step out of them to stand in front of him in nothing but a pair of black cotton panties with a lace trimming. Steve felt his breath hitch in his chest at the sight of her practically naked in front of him. Her body was strong and curvy and she was so beautiful it made his heart sore.

 

Tasha put her hands on the waist band of his pants and stripped him, paying him back for the shudders he caused when he removed her pants, leaving him only in his boxer briefs which were showing off his hardened length almost to its full glory. “Come to bed Steve.” Natasha spoke to him with all the love in the world and led him towards the bed, drawing back the covers and getting in, reaching for him to join her. Steve got in beside her and the lay there just touching and kissing for a while until Tasha decided that it was time for them to move forward. She took his hand and brought it down from its resting place on her cheek to the front of her panties. “Do you feel that? I’m so wet for you. I want you so much but I need you to tell me you want me too or this won’t happen”, said Tasha. Steve looked at her perfect face and felt himself grow a little braver. “I want you Natasha. I want this and I’m not afraid, not with you. You make me calm and confident and I want to thank you for that.” Steve brushed his fingers lightly over Natasha’s hot wet cunt and it made her shiver with anticipation. He plucked up his courage and removed her panties, taking her hand and placing it on the waist band of his boxer briefs so she could take them off. Tasha sneaked a look at him and noticed that he was big and fully erect. She pulled his face to her for another kiss while positioning them so that she lay under him, covered by his strong body.

 

Steve let his gaze wonder over her perfect features and his eyes lingered on her perfect breasts. “Do you want to taste my breasts Steven? I want you to taste them very much. I dreamed about that sweet red mouth of yours on them almost every night,” her voice was so soft yet so full of want that Steve thought his heart would explode. He dipped his head and took one nipple in his mouth, sucking gently at her breast making her nipple perk up. He opened his mouth and laid open mouth kisses on Tasha’s breast making her back arch as she moaned with pleasure at the feel of his tongue licking her nipple and making it more sensitive with each lick. He gave her breast on last kiss before releasing it and giving the same attention to her other breast. Tasha was finding it increasingly hard to breathe as he nipped at her neck and collar bone, kissing his way down her body until he reached the apex of her thighs. He kissed up and down her perfect thighs until he reached her hot wet cunt. “May I touch you there with my mouth and my tongue?” Tasha felt herself smile so wide it hurt her cheeks. Steve was ever the gentleman even now when they were in the most intimate situation he never forgot to be gentleman and it just made her want him even more. “Yes Steve. You can touch me there with your mouth and tongue. I want you to.”

 

Steve smiled at her and dipped his head between her legs, his tongue licking her wet core gently at first, getting used to her taste and then entering her with his tongue. “Oh my god Steve that feels so good. Please keep going, I want to feel your tongue inside me.” Steve opened his mouth and kissed her like she could kiss him back, making Natasha’s hips buck up towards him seeking more contact from his sweet warm mouth. His tongue flicked over her clit and she screamed her pleasure, her hands fisting the sheets as she felt her orgasm take over and remove all thought from her mind except for her own need to have Steve never stop licking her. He kissed his way up her body, back to her lips and before he even had the chance to open his mouth Tasha grabbed the back of his head and kissed him hard. “That was amazing. I don’t know where on god’s green earth you learned how to do that but now that I know you can I’m going to exploit that to my own selfish needs”, she said as the kiss broke and they were both panting for air.

 

“It’s been years since anyone told me that. Thank you.” Tasha smiled at him and kissed him gently. “Now I want to do something for you. Will you lay on your back for me?” Steve was curios, so he did what Tasha asked. She straddled his hips and the feel of his hard length pressed against her hot core was almost too much but she steeled herself and did what she’d been fantasizing of doing since she first saw him naked. Tasha bent down and flicked her tongue over his nipple, alternating between sucking and licking his perfect smooth chest. Steve felt his breath hitch at the contact from her warm mouth. She released his nipple and continued to kiss down his body until she reached his stiff cock. It suddenly occurred to him what she was about to do. “Natasha, you don’t have to. Really you don’t,” his voice was so warm and loving that it made Tasha want to take him in her mouth even more. “It’s ok Steve. I want to do this.” Before he could protest she took him in her mouth and sucked him like he was her favorite lollypop and she wanted a treat. Steve thought he was seeing stars her mouth felt so warm and good on him. She licked his sensitive head and Steve moaned with pleasure, his hands fisting the sheets.

 

He felt like he would explode if she didn’t stop and he didn’t want to climax like this. He wanted to look her in eyes when in it happens, to see what her face looks like when she climaxes. “Tasha that feels so good but please stop or I won’t last long for you and I want to last long for you.” She released him with a wet pop and kissed back up his body all the way to his mouth and this time it was his turn to grab the back of her head and kiss her with a fierce passion. As the kiss broke and they were regaining the ability to breath, Tasha felt her arousal take over. She wanted this man inside her body and she wanted it to happen now. “Steve, I want you inside me. Now.” She positioned them so that he was covering her with his strong body again and opened her legs a little wider so that he could settle himself between them. Usually she preferred to ride her partners but this time she wanted to be the one being taken not the one doing the taking. “It’s ok Steve. You won’t hurt me as long as we take this slow and gentle.”

 

Steve nudged her opening with his tip, entering her gently and slowly making Tasha squirm in the process. He pulled out of her body slowly, letting them both adjust to the sensation before entering her and resting inside her warm body. “Does that feel good? I’m not hurting you, am I?”  “No, you’re not hurting me. I love the way you feel inside me. It’s ok Steve, you can move faster.”Steve kissed Tasha’s lips and started building a pace that was becoming increasingly faster as his thrusts became more forceful.  “I need you to make me scream baby. Make me scream hard and long.” No one had ever called Steve that. Not even that USO girl from France. He thrust inside Tasha’s body hard and she screamed out his name, her climax coursing through her like fire. Steve climaxed just after her, his orgasm taking over and making his insides feel like they were burning with love and passion for this woman. He brought them down gently from their high as his thrust became shallow and they collapsed into each other with fatigue. “That was incredible. I love you so much, are you sure you only ever did this once?” Tasha asked, her breath coming in short gasps. “I love you too. Yes I’m sure I only ever did this once. One day I’ll tell you about her if you want.” Steve said as he rolled off of Natasha gently and pulled her into his arms. “Remind me to thank her, whoever she was. She taught you well,” said Tasha as she snuggled against Steve’s warm body. “I love you,” she said as she drifted off to sleep. “I love you too baby,” Steve answered as sleep took over him. That night, the dreams didn’t come.  

 


End file.
